


A Night at the Carnival

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Nuts and Dolts Week (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Ruby and Penny sneak out to go to a night carnival together.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691983
Kudos: 10





	A Night at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Date

**image description:** Looking over Ruby and Penny's shoulders as they stand in front of a carnival game stand. The game is one where they have to knock down a stack of bottles with a ball. Penny is giving a ball to Ruby. In the background, a ferris wheel and other attractions can be seen. Ruby and Penny are in their Volume 1 outfits.  
  


**additional note:** this one takes place in an au where instead of hiding Ruby in a dumpster, Penny accepts Ruby’s help and runs away with her. She ends up being Team RWBY’s awkward, secret dorm guest for a while. When they get the chance, Ruby and Penny sneak out to a night carnival, where they have a lot of fun (and manage to completely avoid Ironwood’s men looking for Penny). Neither think of that night as a date, at first, but both realize they _want_ it to be a date, and they end the night admitting their feelings for each other).thi


End file.
